dwofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
AOALT
''' '''AOALT (Adventures of a Lifetime) is an SJA AU series - currently featuring Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith, Sinead Michaels as Sky Smith and Tyger Drew Honey as Darryl Stockton. It is notable for being the only current running series on Doctor Who Online to continue the Sarah Jane Adventures series successfully. =Series One (2010)= Series One was the first series of AOALT - this series featured Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Clyde Langer, Rani Chandra and Kyle Smythe. An arch featured in this series with Kyle - who was initially only created for one series. This involved Kyle making a deal with The Trickster - whom saved his life from a car crash. In the finale The End Of Earth - Kyle later went back on this deal and died. However his spirit managed to survive, in a similar fashion to Astrid Peth. =Series Two (2010)= Series Two was the second series of AOALT - this series featured all of the cast from S1 minus Kyle Smythe. Kyle later returned at the end of the series in the episodes Resurrection of the Dead and Coalition of the Curator. =Series Three (2011)= Series Three was the third series of AOALT - and marked a reboot for the series. The series was now officially an AU series, and had a complete original cast. Kyle Smythe and Bethany Hughes joined Sarah Jane in her adventures. There was two arcs in the series - one with a new Head of UNIT titled Captain Brickston, and Professor Draco appearing frequently. Kyle also proposed to Bethany in Sleepwalk to Oblivion. Another character Paul Smythe joined the gang in the episode Runaway Boy, however he was shot by The Shadow at the end of Love. This impacted on Kyle and Bethany's relationship dramatically, and brought them closer together. Kyle and Bethany eventually got married in the series finale The Lady In White - where Kyle's arch nemesis Professor Draco returned. Bethany then took the name of Smythe, instead of her Mum's maiden name Hughes. The series also included a crossover with Ms Jones in the form of the two-part story An Oath of Vengeance. =Series Four (2011)= Series Four was the fourth series of AOALT. The cast compromised of Sarah Jane Smith, Bethany Smythe-Hughes, Clyde Langer and Darryl Stockton - who had previously appeared in S3's finale The Lady In White. Kyle Smythe was reduced to a Recurring Character role, after leaving to work at the Shadow Proclamation - to provide financial support for Bethany; who as also announced to be pregnant. The series was notable for being the first series that Gabbie worked on - she wrote the episodes The Game and A Gift for Sarah Jane Smith. She also introduced a new recurring character Gax - an galatic buisness man. The story The Gunpowder Plot was a nominee for Best Script in the 2011 DWO Fanfic Awards. =Series Five (2012)= Series Five was the fifth series of AOALT. The cast compromised of Sarah Jane Smith, Sky Smith and Darryl Stockton. The series once again featured Kyle and Bethany in several stories - the most notable being Buried Secrets, which saw Bethany returning to her homeworld for her father's funeral. =Christmas Specials (2013)= AOALT was on hiatus for the duration of 2013. In December 2013, the series returned in a two-part serial entitled "Four Minutes To Midnight". This episode seen the introduction of Josh Taker. Aswell as the revelation of Darryl Stockton having moved out of Bannerman Road and now currently working for the National Security Agency. This serial is also notable for the first appearance of "Kyle Smythe" working at UNIT HQ in the Tower of London. =Series Six: DNA (2014) A 13 part series will air in 2014. Three two part serials will air in Spring 2014 - they are entitled. "The Eshude Equation" - Written by Gabbie "An Eye for War" - Written by Tybo "Screams of Silence" - Written by Tybo 7 more episodes will air in Summer 2014. Cast and Characters Links * List of AOALT episodes Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:The Sarah Jane Adventures Series Category:Currently Airing Series